Story of a Girl GaaLee
by Crazy4yaoi
Summary: A songfic. To the song 'Absolutely'. Hope you like it! Gaara x Lee


A cute fluffy story I wrote. I know it's a yaoi and says 'girl'. The song just fits. It's a GaaLee hope you like it!!

Pairing - GaaLee

Song - Absolutely - Nine Days

* * *

This is the story of a girl

**This is the story of a girl  
Who cried a river and drowned the whole world  
And while she looked so sad in photographs  
I absolutely love her  
When she smiles  
**

It was starting to get dark outside. Gaara walked down the street peering into shops as he went.

"It's been 3 years, what should I do?"

He shook his head and continued on.

**Now how many days in a year  
She woke up with hope  
But she only found tears  
And I can be so insincere  
Making her promises never for real  
As long as she stands there waiting  
Wearing the holes in the soles of her shoes  
Now how many days disappear  
When you look in the mirror  
So how do you choose**

Inside an apartment Lee was reading over a mission report for Iruka and putting others away.

"Where is he? He should be home already."

He got up and put them away then sat back down and read another mission report.

**Your clothes never wear as well the next day  
And your hair never falls in quite the same way  
You never seem to run out of things to say**

Just then Lee heard a knock on the door. Walking over he opened it only to be met with a single rose.

"Quiet and come with me."

A familiar voice said to him. Complying he followed the boy outside.

**Now how many lovers would stay  
Just to put up with this shit  
day after day  
Now how did we wind up this way  
Watching our mouths for the words that we say  
As long as we stand here waiting  
Wearing the clothes or the soles that we choose  
Now how do we get there today  
When we're walking too far for the price of our shoes**

**Your clothes never wear as well the next day  
And your hair never falls in quite the same way  
You never seem to run out of things to say**

Looking around he noticed the familiar surroundings. The boy turned around showing his face.

"Gaara, it's so nice."

Lee said as he looked at the picnic blanket spread on the ground with a simple basket lunch.

"I know."

Lee smiled as he kissed Gaara.

**Well your clothes never wear as well the next day  
And your hair never falls in quite the same way  
You never seem to run out of things to say**

They sat on the ground together and started to eat. After they finished they sat with one hand on top of the others and looked at the stars. After a few minutes Gaara pulled something out of the basket then kneeled in front of Lee.

**This is the story of a girl  
Who cried a river and drowned the whole world  
And while she looked so sad in photographs  
I absolutely love her  
When she smiles**

**Now how many days in a year  
She woke up with hope  
But she only found tears  
And I can be so insincere  
Making her promises never for real  
As long as she stands there waiting  
Wearing the holes in the soles of her shoes  
Now how many days disappear  
When you look in the mirror  
So how do you choose  
**

"Lee, you're the best thing that has happened to me since I became a shinobi." Gaara opened the box.

"Will you marry me?"

Lee stared at the crimson and emerald ring that was in the box.

"Yes, Gaara. I will marry you."

He said with a genuine smile, not the sadistic one he wears.

"You will? You will!"

Gaara said as he kissed Lee again.

**Your clothes never wear as well the next day  
And your hair never falls in quite the same way  
You never seem to run out of things to say**

And that is how, 5 months later the Wedding of Sabuki no Gaara and Rock Lee came to be.

"You may kiss the groom."

Tsunade said as she stood behind Gaara and Lee dressed in kimonos on the alter. People cheered as the newlyweds kissed. After that they went to the top of the Hokage Mountain to celebrant. As they danced with friends and family near them, they finally felt accepted for who they are.

**This is the story of a girl  
Who cried a river and drowned the whole world  
And while she looked so sad in photographs  
I absolutely love her  
When she smiles**

**Now how many days in a year  
She woke up with hope  
But she only found tears  
And I can be so insincere  
Making her promises never for real  
As long as she stands there waiting  
Wearing the holes in the soles of her shoes  
Now how many days disappear  
When you look in the mirror  
So how do you choose**

As the party stretched into the night people started to settle down and enjoy the food that was prepared. Temari walked up onto the stage to speak.

"I thought at first that Gaara and Lee together might be a bad idea."

She smiled at Gaara and Lee and blew them a kiss. Gaara caught it and put it on his heart.

"Now I know that Gaara will love Lee to the end and I'm happy that they are together. Can we have a toast for the newly weds."

Temari said as she raised her glass.

**This is the story of a girl  
Who's pretty face she hid from the world  
and while she looks so sad in photographs  
I absolutely love her**

**This is the story of a - girl  
Who cried a river and drowned the whole world  
And while she looked so sad in photographs  
I absolutely love her  
When she smiles  
When she smiles!**

As everyone raised their glasses Gaara stole a kiss from Lee.

"I love you Lee."

Gaara said as they touched foreheads.

"I love you too. Gaara"

_**The End**_


End file.
